


A welcome home

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Bucky arrives home from a long and cold mission. Tony helps him to warm up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	A welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A welcome home
> 
> Creator: @saganarojanaolt
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark
> 
> Other tags: N/A
> 
> Bingo Squares: U4: Shower Sex @buckybarnesbingo
> 
> Link: N/A
> 
> Word count:261

Bucky stepped into the shower, the water set to scalding hot. He needed the warmth after the mission he had. Even as a super soldier, staking out in the mountain at night, with no chance to move was _cold._

He let out a relieved sigh, relaxing under the water. 

He could hear the bathroom door sliding open, and quiet steps coming closer. 

Strong arms sneaked around his waist, and he could feel Tony pressing a gentle kiss to his spine. 

“Missed you” - Bucky smiled at the petulance in Tony’s voice, and turned around, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist too.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, then continued to trace his brows with his lips. He first pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s left eyelid then to the right one, eliciting a giggle. He could feel his smile getting bigger and the tension leaving his body.  
He pressed a kiss to Tony’s nose and then moved down to his lips. 

Tony let out a sigh and melted into him. Bucky pressed closer, and pushed Tony back towards until they hit the warm tiles. Then proceeded to devour him, drinking in the little gasps and moans, enjoying Tony’s roaming hands on his back, pulling him closer, always closer. 

He moved his hands down, feather light on Tony’s sides, making him shudder, before grabbing onto Tony’s ass and lifting him up. Slotting them together, so they can rub against each other. He kneaded Tony’s butt enjoying the firmness and the sweet noises he coaxed out of Tony. 

“Missed you too, Doll.”


End file.
